


The Thrill of the Chase

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Banter, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, Photography, Storm Chasing, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Tycho is a weather photographer, Wes watches the radar, Wedge is the driver, and Hobbie is the guy in the chair: together, they chase storms.





	The Thrill of the Chase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ami_ven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/gifts).



> For a comment_fic prompt: "any, any, stormchaser au."

Wind and rain violently whip Tycho's hair into his face, but he simply brushes it aside without a thought as he hurriedly sets up his tripod on the shoulder of the road. It takes him only seconds to have everything in place after so many times practicing, and he looks across the field, heart hammering excitedly at the the dark, low-hanging clouds there.

“We have rotation,” Wes calls from behind him where he's seated shotgun beside Wedge in the car, laptop propped on his lap.

“If it turns this way, we're going to have to get out of here fast,” Wedge adds, and Tycho can see without looking the way his hands grip the wheel, ready to get them all to safety as soon as possible.

“This is good,” Tycho tells them as he snaps pictures of the clouds. “Lighting, contrast – _oh!_ ”

“Funnel dropping,” Wes cries as they all gape at it.

Tycho clicks the shutter madly. It's beautiful – inky clouds rolling down from the sky, debris starting to whip up at the base as the tornado forms, thick and threatening, rolling slowly across the far side of the field.

“Tycho...” Wedge says anxiously, struggling to make himself heard over the wind.

“It's all right,” Tycho mutters, only half-listening as he does his job. Excitement rages in his breast, breath quick. He _loves_ this.

Wes curses abruptly. “It's turning this way. Tycho–”

“Get your ass in here,” Wedge interrupts.

“Or Wedge will leave you behind,” Wes finishes ruefully.

Tycho hesitates as the storm barrels toward them, takes one more photo, then two. It's just too good an opportunity–

“Tycho!” his friends shout together, and he finally straightens up, quickly collapsing the tripod and jumping into the backseat where he's left the door open. Wedge peels off before he's even gotten it all the way closed, the car fishtailing for a second before it gets it under control.

“Holy shit!” Wes shouts as he and Tycho turn back to watch the tornado roar across the road behind them where they'd been parked just moments ago.

Tycho has the biggest grin on his face. “Rogue Team: 1, tornado: 0,” he quips as the funnel evaporates, gone nearly as quickly as it had appeared.

Wedge halts the car at a stop sign and presses his forehead to the steering wheel, breathing hard. “You are going to be the _death_ of me,” he groans.

“Guys?” Hobbie's anxious voice crackles across the radio from all the way back at their base. “Tell me you got out of there all right.”

“Tycho wanted us to stay,” Wes answers casually, “but Wedge said no photos from _inside_ the tornado. He hates fun.”

Wedge gives him a half-hearted glare.

Tycho is already tuning them out as he scrolls through the photographs he'd taken. As is often the case, most aren't usable, too blurred from rain and debris. A few look hopeful, though he won't really know until he gets back to look at them on a bigger screen and sets to editing them.

“You get anything good?” Wes asks, poking his head around the seat.

“Please tell me you got something good,” Wedge echos, appearing to still be catching his breath.

Tycho opens his mouth to the explain his findings just as Hobbie's voice emerges from the radio again. “I'm seeing more activity about five miles north of town. Looks like a potential hot zone.”

Wes turns back to his laptop, scrolling over to the area before holding it out for the others to see. “Well?”

“Let's do it,” Tycho says, looking at Wedge, who gives him a long-suffering grin and takes off.


End file.
